The Unaccepted
by OrangeSodaSpill
Summary: When two women are denied the Fellowship, they take matters into their own hands. (AN: Bad summary, I know, just please read and there is some information about my other LOTR story and this one inside, thank you!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright, there were some people telling me my faults in previews on my other stories. One including facts, and another about elvish names. I thank you all very much, because I'm not that good on my Lord of the Rings IQ but I just wanted to make an announcement. I'm going to keep using my generated names, but I am definitely going to try to take one of those Elvish Lesson thingies. I'll try to check my facts before I post them in a story, and please keep reviewing and telling me everything I'm doing wrong, (in a nice way, please, if you don't mind!)  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!# !#!#!#!#!#!#!# !#!#!#!#!#!#!  
  
The rough pages of parchment were warm beneath my fingers; I had been clutching them so hard I'm surprised they're still intact. I was eating the book up, word by word, sentence by sentence, page by page. I was so engulfed I didn't even realize someone had come in.  
  
"So," the voice said. It was a woman's; she didn't seem much older than me. You can never tell with elves though. "I see someone else has discovered my reading chair." She said. I looked up, there were shelves of books all around and was a very odd room for Rivendell. The lady was clad in normal, beautiful elvish clothing. It seemed a little less feminine than what some of the women of Rivendell wore.  
  
"I suppose I have." I replied calmly, the woman looked nice enough, "Do you need it? If so, I would be glad to move, but this book is very interesting, and I would like to get back to my reading."  
  
"No," said the lady, picking up various books, flipping through them and putting them back. "I was just looking for a book."  
  
"Okay, I will let you go with that, then." I said, and pretended to continue reading my book. I couldn't concentrate anymore now, that's usually why I read in private. If there's someone else around, I loose my attention. About two minutes later, I was still not concentrating and lightly shut my book and set it on my lap. I peered at the woman for a little. She was looking through all the books about the different races of Middle Earth. She seemed extremely interested in the one or two about hobbits.  
  
"Did you hear that four hobbits just arrived here not to long ago?" I asked her, I had heard it from one of the stable hands, who took in their pony. Three of them came with the ranger, Aragorn. I will always remember him as the little adventurous boy who wreaked havoc upon all of Rivendell. He tamed down a bit when he got older.  
  
"No," the lady said, now seeming interested. "That's curious."  
  
"Yes, very." I replied getting a little excited now, "One was stabbed on Weathertop by one of the Nazgul. Lady Arwen found them with three others and that ranger, Aragorn. She brought him here for healing, and the Nazgul followed them the whole way. Aragorn arrived with the other three a night or so later. I heard that the one they stabbed, was carrying the One Ring."  
  
"The One Ring?" the woman said, now completely swallowed up by our conversation.  
  
"Yes, they are having a council tomorrow morning, to form a brethren, to destroy the ring." The lady was looking at me now, "We should go." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To reader(): Okay, I don't know if this is a good, believable answer, but I'll try and see if you like it! Okay, the stable hand was a childhood friend of Aragorn, and Aragorn really trusted him. So, he told him everything. Tanlaithwen and the stable hand are really good friends (maybe something more? You'll find out later ;D) and he told her everything that Aragorn told him.  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
"Go?" the woman asked, "To the council?"  
  
"Yes! I can tell you're a good fighter. You have the right build."  
  
"Well, let me introduce myself first. I'm Eámanë." She outstretched her hand.  
  
"Tanlaithwen," I said, and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"So, when is this council?" Eámanë asked.  
  
"That's the only problem, I'm not sure." I said, the feeling of disappointment washing over me once more. "I've asked the stable hand, but he doesn't know either."  
  
"Then there's only one thing you can do."  
  
"What?" I asked, hoping it was a good plan.  
  
"Go to Elrond."  
  
"Elrond?" I said, remembering my last encounter with him. "Well...I..."  
  
"He'll hear you out." That was true, he always listens to everyone, he just doesn't always agree.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll come with me." She was silent, "You don't have to say anything. I just want you there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I slowly walked into Elrond's presence. He was staring at me with a cold, hard look. I remembered again our last meeting. Eámanë was slowly trailing behind me, and she stopped a few feet behind me. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Good day, Lord Elrond." I said, knowing he was probably remembering our last meeting also. He nodded, showing no emotion. "My friend and I," I continued, a little shakily, "We wanted to know when you are holding the council for The Ring."  
  
I knew it was a bad idea coming here.  
  
Elrond's face grew red with anger, and if I didn't know better, I would have thought I just insulted his mother. Even though he looked angry, his voice was still unnaturally calm. "That was a secret matter, and no one was supposed to know except those invited. How did you find out?"  
  
I thought of the kind stable hand, his fair face was floating around in my head. I remembered how he coaxed the rampaging horse into calmness while I watched him. I didn't know how Elrond would punish him, but I didn't want him to.  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"I believe you are in every way capable of telling me."  
  
"No, I am not. You can punish me for knowing, but I will not let you punish my friend." Elrond's look turned to stone.  
  
"In three day's time. At noon."  
  
"Thank you." I said, and left the room. Eámanë glanced at me, and then at Elrond, and followed me out of the room.  
  
"You two aren't on the best terms are you?" She asked me once the door was shut.  
  
"No, not at all." 


End file.
